


take me home (where i belong)

by alwayslcuis



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Pining, Swearing, basically me giving them backstories bc i love them, bc that kinda shit gets me WEAK, but we had been known, leonie's got a ruff home life, sara gives her a home, sort of an au but can also fit pretty well in canon?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayslcuis/pseuds/alwayslcuis
Summary: Leonie won’t think about it, wouldn’t even entertain the thought for a while of how her house feels more like home now that Sara’s with her.





	take me home (where i belong)

**Author's Note:**

> frankly, i don't know what i'm doing with this, but i really wanted to write about sara and leonie 
> 
> this whole work is unedited, so if you see anything terribly wrong, please feel free to let me know! :)
> 
> anyways, enjoy <33

**SAMSTAG 16:35**

 

“...and do you know just how many questions she’ll ask? Millions, probably. _Gazillions_ , if that’s possible. And - oh, don’t even get me started on my dad. He seems like a cold dude at first, but once he’s on a solid joke streak, he’ll never stop. _Never._ ” Sara deadpans, staring straight into Leonie’s eyes. Leonie grins, because that’s her response to all things Sara.

“Schatz, don’t be silly. I’m sure they’re not that bad.” Leonie says assuredly, feigning half-hearted interest. Really, there’s a burning desire in the pit of her stomach that’s been so close but so far out of reach all her life.

“They are that bad. Trust me.”

There’s a beat of silence as Leonie silently imagines just how bad Sara’s parents could be. Compared to hers, they couldn’t ever really be that bad. To be fair, though, her expectations are absurdly low.

But in the back of her mind, a nagging thought persists, growing as every second passes. What if it’s not about Sara’s parents? What if it’s about Leonie? What if Sara’s embarrassed of her, but she’s too nice to say that to Leonie’s face? God, Leonie knows Sara’s better than her, too good for her - shit, she never should have brought the whole ordeal up in the first place.

“You know it’s okay if you don’t want me to meet them, right? I would understand.” Leonie swallows the lump in her throat, settling in deeper into her pillow. She’s curled into her bed, feeling achingly like a little child again. There’s a sudden wave of nostalgia that she hastily tries to block out.

Sara turns almost comically fast in the swivel chair with a funny look on her face. “Of course I want you to meet them. You’re...you’re my best friend, and they’re my family. I mean, you’re basically family as well.” Leonie bites back another grin. “But you just have to understand that if I bring you home, my mom willbe all over you. She’ll hug you ‘til your bones pop, offer you several, several rounds of food, and ask questions until she knows everything from your life goals to how you like your eggs in the morning and she’ll invite you over every night and would want to meet your family and—”

“And I want that.” Leonie insists. _Maybe not the last part_ , she thinks to herself.

She’s usually not one to get her hopes up, but she lets herself imagine as she mindlessly toys with the corner of the pillow. One night, Sara would bring Leonie to her house, and the second she’d step foot inside, she’d be wrapped up in a pair of arms that belonged to Sara’s mom. Maybe she would ask Leonie questions all night long, and Sara would protest every single one with a drawn-out _mama_. Maybe she would ask her to stay for dinner, and she’d meet Sara’s dad. Maybe he’d crack a joke or two, and Leonie would laugh. Maybe even after Sara’s family got to really know Leonie, they’d still want her to come back.

Leonie doesn’t register Sara climbing into the other side of the bed, crawling under the covers, until after her fabrication. They’re in such close proximity that Leonie feels her face burn. Then, Sara makes a weird face, and Leonie’s bursting into fits of laughter, Sara succumbing not even five seconds after.

Once they quieten, Sara pulls the covers tighter over her body, tucking her right arm in between her head and the pillow. “My apartment is small,” she says quietly. With the way Sara’s positioned herself, she looks even smaller, somehow - vulnerable.

Leonie sighs, a small huff of laughter escaping before she can suppress it. “Sara, if this whole thing was about that, trust me when I say I don’t mind.”

“You live in the biggest house I’ve ever been to.” Sara’s watching her carefully, Leonie can tell, eyes wide and searching.

 _Oh, Sara_ , _if you’d just told me this sooner._ She’s not able to find the right words to thoroughly reassure the other girl, so she offers her pinky, placing it in the very center between the two. Sara wordlessly hooks her own pinky with Leonie’s and smiles. It’s a gesture that’s grown to speak more than words since the first time Leonie dumbly did the same thing years ago. To Leonie’s utter surprise, Sara had attached their pinkies without a second thought or a derisive comment, just a youthful and open grin on her face. Leonie’s kept her close ever since.

“Sweetie, none of that matters to me, okay?”

After seconds of silent deliberation, Sara nods her head decisively. “Okay, but...you really want to meet my mom?”

Leonie unhooks their pinkies and drops her gaze. “I mean, only if she wants to, I don’t want to intrude or anything--”

“Are you crazy? She’s been wanting to meet you since forever.”

“She knows about me?” Leonie tries her best to sound easy, casual.

She must have failed, because Sara’s eyes soften and, without hesitation, says, “Of course she does. Again, you’re my best friend.” As if that’s the only valid explanation Leonie will ever need from Sara. The thing is, she says it with so much conviction that Leonie almost believes someone would want to continuously put up with her.

“You’re my best friend, too,” is all she says in response, and she hates how generic she sounds, feeling as if words could never sum up just how much Leonie really loves her. But it doesn’t seem that way to Sara. If anything, she smiles even wider.

“Are your parents okay with you coming over tonight?”

“Yeah,” Leonie responds instantly.

Sara frowns, confused. “Are you sure? Do you need to call them, or are they here -- ”

“It’s fine.” Leonie blurts, maybe a little too aggressively. She internally reprimands herself when Sara flinches a little. “Shit, I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to...It’s fine, okay? They're not here. They don’t care.”

Sara’s always been curious, an open book, so it’s not a surprise that Sara’s studying her face, mouth open like she wants to say something but is unable to. It’s one of the things that drew Leonie to Sara. She had been so used to getting fucked over by deceit and lies, both at home and in school, that it was like a breath of fresh air when she met Sara. Every expression was written on her face, just... _out there_ for everyone to criticize, and yet Sara never failed to hold herself bravely. Sara pours everything she has to offer into everything she does, and Leonie loves her for that. But at the moment, she thanks Jesus, all celestial beings, and Mama Adamczyk as Sara attempts to change the subject.

“My mom’s gonna give you a thousand hugs.”

“I will gladly receive and return all said hugs.”

“She’ll tell you everything about us, even things you didn’t wanna know.”

“I like learning about you and your family.”

“She’ll start calling you her daughter.”

Leonie’s eyes widen a bit, and she coughs weakly into her first. “I -- that’s totally fine, uh, with me.”

“Cool.” Sara muses. “Well, I guess that settles it. Leonie Richter, would you like to come over to my humble abode this evening?”

The cautious smile toying her lips widens infinitesimally, and it turns into something entirely different - soft and hopeful. “Sara Adamczyk, I would love to.”

Sara giggles, and if Leonie pokes her cheek because she feels weirdly compelled to, no one brings it up. If anything, it urges Sara to poke Leonie’s cheek, earning a small giggle from the latter. It develops to them poking each other anywhere and everywhere until Leonie pokes Sara’s side, and Sara emits an inhuman noise. Mischief evident in her smirk, Leonie starts poking her sides rapidly, while Sara tries to fend off Leonie’s advances, laughing hysterically.

After a few rounds of wrestling, they end up curled next to each other in bed. Leonie ends up spooning Sara, because Sara claims that “there are only two kinds of people in the world: people who enjoy being little spoons and fucking liars.” Leonie doesn’t point out how when she admitted she liked being the big spoon, Sara let out a huge sigh of relief and yelled: “Thank fuck!” Leonie isn’t sure what that’s supposed to mean, but she’s in no position to complain if she's got an arm wrapped around Sara’s waist, catching whiffs of the familiar earthy, lilac scents.

Sara would never know it, never feel it, head already drifting in the clouds, but Leonie presses a lightning fast kiss to the back of Sara’s head and buries her face into the crook of Sara’s neck. And Leonie won’t think about it, wouldn’t even entertain the thought for a while of how her house feels more like home now that Sara’s with her.


End file.
